Homesick
by Ayumi.Azaleea
Summary: aku tak menyangka ketika aku merindukan rumah,semuanya menjadi seperti ini, terimakasih Sasuke :)


Naruto Still Milik **Masashi Kishimoto, yang tak tergantikan  
**

 **dan cerita ini milik saya..**

 **untuk kalian teman, selamat membaca..**

 **check it out dude..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menjalani hidup di daerah yang jauh dari orangtua sungguh membuatku tak nyaman. Yaa..aku sedang kuliah semester 4 di salah satu universitas ternama di inggris yaitu University Of Cambridge, jurusan Kedokteran. Aku mendapatkan beasiswa untuk kuliah di sini, tapi sebelumnya aku hanya ingin kuliah di Tokyo biar tidak jauh sekali dan akan mudah untukku pulang ke rumah di Konoha. Selama 2 tahun disini, Aku tidak diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah. Menyebalkan ! . disini aku tinggal bersama kakak ku yang bernama Sasori yang sedang menjalani kuliahnya semester 6 yang se-Universitas denganku, jurusan Politics dan International Relationship. Oh ya, perkenalkan nama ku Haruno Sakura a.k.a Cherry, hehehe. Teman temanku dikampus lebih senang memanggilku Cherry, kata mereka aku ini unik, Ntahlah.

Pacar ? tentu saja aku punya, aku punya pacar yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, siapa yang tidak tahu dia ? Mahasiswa Oxford University jurusan Arsitektur tingkat 4 dengan wajah Oriental khas Asia nya mampu menjerat bule Inggris setingkat Emma Watson, kami berpacaran sudah 1 tahun, sebenarnya aku sudah mengenalnya sejak umur 3 tahun, namun dia baru meresmikan hubungan kami setahun yang lalu. Dia juga punya kakak yang sejurusan dengan kakakku, Uchiha Itachi. Dia pangeran terdingin yang mampu meluluhkan hatiku. Milikku . akhir-akhir ini kami jarang sekali bertemu, jarang pergi kencan atau jalan. Sungguh menyebalkan ! dia selalu berkilah bahwa dia banyak tugas ataupun mengajar privat. Ya Sasuke memang bekerja part time menjadi guru privat anak-anak di bawah bimbingan pamanku, Hatake Kakashi. Sudah tiga minggu aku tidak bertemu intens dia, biasanya sekali seminggu dia bersama Itachi akan ikut makan bersama di flat kami ini. Kami yang jauh di rantau orang memang tinggal di flat sederhana, tidak boleh dibiasakan hidup mewah karena itu akan berakibat fatal, begitu pula dengan Sasuke dan Itachi. Mereka hanya di berikan uang saku pas-pasan untuk tingkatan mahasiswa dan hanya dibekali satu buah mobil untuk berdua. Hal itu terkadang membuat aku dan Sasuke pergi berkeliling kota dengan menaiki bus atau kereta bawah tanah. Dan aku sangat mengerti bagaimana keuangan Sasuke.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku menjalani praktek lapangan di rumah sakit dekat Kampus, bersama dengan calon dokter lainnya yaitu Gaara, bocah Sabaku yang ternyata juga kebangsaan jepang. Anak yang pendiam dan dingin, tak jauh berbeda dengan kekasihku. Kami berjalan melewati pintu gerbang rumah sakit. Dan aku sangat terkejut melihat Sasuke sudah menunggu menyandar di bawah tiang listrik seberang jalan sana.

" Gaara, maaf sepertinya aku harus duluan, ada yang menungguku" ujarku seadanya pada Gaara.

" Tentu, sampai jumpa Cherry" balas Gaara mempersilahkanku pergi.

Aku berjalan menyeberang menghampiri Sasuke, pria yang aku rindukan selama tiga minggu ini.

" Hei, Tuan Es ! Tumben kau ada disini" sapaku pada dia.

" Kau tak suka Nona? Apakah aku mengganggu acara pulangmu dengan lelaki merah itu " jawab Sasuke dingin seperti biasanya, aku mencium bau cemburu.

" Kau cemburu, eh Tuan?" tanyaku kembali sambil menggodanya.

" dalam mimpimu Nona Pink" katanya seraya berlalu.

" hei tunggu aku ! aku yakin kau pasti cemburu, kau seharusnya cemburu Sasuke-kun. Seperti aku yang tak suka melihat gadis Inggris menyentuhmu saat minggu lalu di acara pameran arsitektur di aula besar ditengah kota" teriakku sambil menyamakan langkahku dengannya.

" jadi siapa disini yang sebenarnya cemburu Nona?" Tanya Sasuke lagi sambil menyentil jidatku. Ah sakit.

" kenapa kau tak menghampiriku kalau kau ada di acara pameran minggu lalu ?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Penasaran.

"aku hanya tak sengaja lewat, dan aku melihat ada wanita disebelah kekasihku dan wanita itu sepertinya mencintainya. Mungkin saja kekasihku akan terjerat wanita Inggris bukan?" jawabku.

" jangan bercanda Sakura, aku tak mungkin menjemput kekasihku yang super cerewet kalau aku mencintai wanita Inggris yang kau maksud" jelas lelaki penyuka tomat itu.

Akhirnya kami berjalan menuju ke flatku. Sasuke mampir untuk makan malam. Di flat, kami menemukan dua orang manusia yang sedang menonton Televisi.

" hei, Sasuke.. kau kesini juga ternyata " sambut Itachi yang duduk di sofa sementara Sasori duduk dekat dengan Televisi.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat sambil mendudukkan diri di dekat Itachi, sementara aku berlalu ke dapur menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka.

Tiga puluh menit aku selesai menyiapkan makanan sederhana dengan menu yang sederhana juga. Aku mengundang mereka untuk datang ke ruang makan. Mereka datang dengan wajah yang sudah tidak tahan melahap masakanku.

" benar-benar kau Sakura, selalu saja serba tomat, sungguh pacar Sasuke sekali " kali ini Sasori ikut berceloteh mengomentari masakanku. Aku hanya memperlihatkan cengiran andalanku.

" Karena dia pacarku Sasori " jawab Sasuke singkat.

"untung saja kau calon adik iparku Sasuke, kalau tidak sudah ku musnahkan manusia es macam kau ini" kata Sasori lagi yang kemungkinan Sister Complex nya keluar.

"sudahlah cepat kalian makan" lerai Itachi yang sudah duduk duluan dan mengambil piring.

Setelah kami selesai makan, Itachi membuka percakapan " Sakura , Sasuke.. kami akan pulang ke Jepang, ada urusan yang kami urus "katanya serius sambil menatapku dan Sasuke, Sasuke sama sekali tidak terkejut, mungkin dia sudah tau mengenal hal ini.

" aku ingin ikut Itachi-Nii, aku rindu sekali sama Jepang terutama Konoha, Kaa-san ,Tou-san, teman-teman, dan yang lainnya, lagian praktekku kan sudah selesai untuk semester ini , sebentar saja " ujarku sambil menitikkan air mata.

"tidak bisa Sakura, kau harus disini dulu..bersabarlah Sakura" jawab Sasori sambil menenangkanku.

" Sasuke kau disini menemani Sakura dan jaga dia " Kata Itachi menatap Sasuke.

"Hn " jawaban ambigu Sasuke yang sangat dimengerti sekali oleh Itachi. Setelah mengatakan maksud dan tujuan mereka, Itachi dan Sasori pergi kekamar Sasori untuk bersiap-siap diri untuk ke jepang dengan penerbangan jam setengah 9 nanti. Sasuke mendekatiku dan memelukku erat sekali.

" tenanglah sayang, aku ada disini " ujarnya dengan romantis sambil mengelus puncak kepalaku. Ini yang aku suka dari Sasuke, kesederhanaannya dalam mencintaiku membuatku tak ingin melepaskannya.

Aku dan Sasuke mengantarkan mereka ke bandara, Sasori dan Itachi memberikan salam perpisahan sementara.

" Sasuke jaga Adik semata wayangku, awas kalau kau berani menyentuhnya, habis kau bocah" ancam Sasori yang kemudian memeluk Sasuke sebentar.

" Hn, kita lihat saja, nanti akan banyak tercipta Uchiha-Uchiha kecil ketika kau pulang kesini. sepertinya bagus ada bocah-bocah yang memanggil kalian paman. Sasori." Jawab Sasuke dengan penekanan nada dan menyindir Sasori, tepat saja Sasori langsung mempelototi si Bungsu Uchiha ini.

" Oke, jaga diri kalian ya, sampai bertemu lagi Sasuke, Sakura" kata Itachi yang kemudian berlalu sambil merangkul Sasori yang selalu berperang tatapan dengan Kekasih dinginku ini.

Kami akhirnya pulang ke flat kami, tepatnya flatku. Sasuke akan menempati kamar Sasori yang berada disebelah kamarku. Salah satu sifat Sasuke yang aku suka, dia berjanji tidak akan menyentuhku sebelum kami terikat dengan janji suci. Itu yang membuat Sasori mempercayakanku kepada adik sahabatnya ini.

Jam setengah sepuluh kami pulang ke flat. Membuatku lelah dan ingin istirahat, Sasuke yang mengerti bagaimana keadaanku menyuruhku untuk masuk kamar.

" Sakura, pergilah tidur, kau terlihat lelah sekali " Katanya sambil meletakkan Jaketnya di gantungan.

" baiklah, selamat malam Sasuke-kun" jawabku sambil mencium pipinya sebagai ciuman selamat tidur. Biasanya kami hanya mengucapkan ucapan selamat malam lewat telepon, boleh dong kali ini aku mengucapkan selamat malam plus dengan ciumannya. Hehe. Ternyata perlakuanku tadi membuat Uchiha yang beku ini terdiam dengan pipi yang semerah tomat. Dan aku langsung melarikan diri ke dalam kamar.

-SKIP—

Selepas tiga hari semenjak kepulangan Sasori dan Itachi ke Jepang, Sasuke selalu mengantar dan menjemputku dari kampus, aku menikmati hari-hariku ini. Tapi rasanya aku ingin pulang ke rumah. Pulang bertemu ayah dan ibu. Pergi main ketaman kota dengan Sasuke. Bertemu dengan Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari serta para pacar mereka. I miss it.

Entah mengapa pagi ini tubuhku terasa lain, aku tau apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku ini. Demam. Ayolah aku tak ingin merepotkan Sasuke. Tapi sejauh apapun keinginanku untuk bangkit, kepalaku semakin pusing. Hah hah hah, lemas sekali rasanya. Aku melihat jam yang berada di meja disebelah tempat tidurku menunjukkan jam setengah 7. Pusing sekali, bagaimana ini?

Tok tok . suara pintu diketuk dari luar.

" Sakura Kau sudah bangun?" suara familiar itu tertangkap oleh telingaku. Itu Sasuke. Kesadaranku semakin berkurang ketika aku hendak bangun membukakan pintu.

Tiba tiba semuanya buram.

Sasuke POV

Kenapa Sakura tidak membukakan pintu? padahal sudah jam segini. Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka dan melihatnya didalam kamarnya yang bernuansa pink itu. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan melihat Sakura yang sedang berusaha berdiri sambil memegang kepalanya dengan wajah yang pucat dan berkeringat.

"Sakura…" aku kaget dan berlari ke arahnya sambil merebahkan tubuhnya yang langsung pingsan ketika aku pegang tangannya. Panas. Tubuhnya panas dan nafasnya terdengar berat sekali. Ada apa denganmu Sakura ?

Setelah menidurkannya dengan layak, aku beranjak ke dapur mengambil air dan handuk kecil untuk mengompres demamnya agar turun. Aku memutuskan untuk absen kuliah saja hari ini. Sakura jauh lebih penting dari segalanya saat ini. Aku kembali ke kamarnya dan mengompres Sakura tepat di dahinya. Dia kelelahan sekali.

" Kaa-san.. Sakura rindu, Sakura ingin pulang" Sakura mengigau di dalam tidurnya. Terlihat titikan air mata yang keluar dari Emerald yang terpejam itu.

Tak kusangka ternyata gadisku yang ceria ini menyimpan kerinduan yang amat dalam terhadap rumah. Sabarlah Sakura.

Setelah panasnya turun, akhirnya Sakura bangun pada siang hari. Setengan satu. Pantas saja dari tadi perutku sudah minta diisi. Sudah jam makan siang ternyata.

" Sasuke.. kau tidak kuliah?" Tanya gadis itu sambil mengambil handuk kompres yang masih menempel dikepalanya.

" mana mungkin aku kuliah sementara kau seperti ini Nona" jawabku sekenanya sambil memeriksa keadaan demamnya. Aku menempelkan kepalaku dengan kepalanya sehingga nafas kami beradu dan terdengar kontras sekali. " Hn, sudah mendingan. Aku buat makanan dulu untuk kita dan kau tunggu disini " perintahku dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkannya dengan kebingungan.

Dua puluh menit setelah berkutat dengan dapur, aku kembali ke kamar Sakura sambil membawa seporsi nasi goreng dan bubur. Aku meletakkan bubur di depan Sakura.

" Sakura, kamu makan ya, isi perutmu yang kosong itu" perintahku lagi.

" tapi.. tapi kan pahit Sasuke-kun, aku tak mau makan" katanya dengan nada yang manja, selalu begini. Sakura yang sakit sangat menggemaskan.

" ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau makan" kataku cuek sambil menyendok nasi gorengku, aku melewatkan sarapanku demi kau nona.

Setelah aku selesai dengan bagianku, aku mengambil bubur yang ada didekat Sakura, aku berusaha menjadi lelaki yang perhatian dengan menyuapinya.

" ayo sakura makan, habis itu minum obat dan kembali istirahat " kataku sambil menyodorkan sendok yang berisi bubur putih itu.

" aku tidak mau Sasuke…" rengeknya lagi sambil menggoyangkan lenganku.

" Calon dokter ingin berlama-lama sakit, tidak malu dengan pasien ?" ejekku. Dia masih bertahan dengan wajah cemberut yang dia tampilkan sekitar 15 detik yang lalu.

" Hn. Aku mengerti , jadi ini yang kau mau sayang.." aku berjalan kearah meja belajarnya dan mengambil ponselku dan kembali lagi ke dekatnya. Setelah menekan nomor seseorang, aku menempelkan ponsel tersebut ke telingaku.

" Halo pak, sepertinya saya membatalkan penerbangan ke Jepang besok atas nama Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno, pacar saya lagi sakit jadi tidak bisa pergi" kataku sambil memandang kearah Sakura. Tiba tiba Sakura merebut ponselku dan berbicara dengan orang itu.

" maaf pak, tadi pacar saja Cuma bercanda, kami tidak jadi membatalkan penerbangan itu, terimakasih pak" semangat Sakura sambil mematikan telepon itu. Dia masih tersenyum

"Terimakasih sayang" ujarnya sambil memberikan kecupan di pipiku. Tanpa disuruh pun dia akhirnya memakan makanannya dan meminum obatnya. Ah akhirnya.

E N D Sasuke POV

-SKIP-

Hari ini adalah hari yang aku tunggu, penerbanganku ke Jepang jam 1 siang nanti,ah akhirnya. Setelah melakukan Packing yang di tolong oleh pacarku tersayang, kami memilih baju yang akan aku pakai untuk tiga hari ke depan selama di Konoha nanti.

"Sasuke, aku kehilangan gaun yang kau berikan waktu aku ulangtahun tahun lalu " aku sibuk mencari gaun itu, sungguh aku ingin memakai gaun itu untuk kencan nanti dengan Sasuke selama di Konoha.

" kau pakai saja yang ada dulu Sakura, mana tau bajunya terselip" hibur Sasuke sambil menata baju-bajuku kedalam koper. Ah sebentar lagi aku akan menghirup udara Konoha.

-SKIP—

At Japan International Airport

"Sasuke temani aku jalan-jalan di Konoha yaa.." ujarku sambil merangkul lengan kekar pemuda yang ada disebelahku ini. Ya kami telah berada di Bandara Internasional Jepang, setelah sekitar 10 jam di atas pesawat membuat aku jet lag, Sasuke yang menenteng koper bawaan kami berhenti sesaat, " Tidak untuk sekarang Sakura, kita pulang dan kau harus istirahat, mengerti ?" kata Sasuke menatap intens kepadaku.

"Baiklah" jawabku paksa. Kami dijemput oleh supir Uchiha dan meluncur ke rumah ku.

Aku langsung berlari ke dalam rumah setelah memasuki kawasan halaman rumahku, tentu saja membuat Sasuke kaget "Sakura hati-hati" teriaknya, aku sudah tak mengindahkan perintah pacarku ini.

"Kaa-san Aku pulang" teriakku dari luar pintu, kemudian seorang wanita paruh baya keluar membukakan pintu, aku langsung saja memeluknya dengan erat.

"Dasar anak manja, kau bisa saja membunuhku heiii" kata ibu menyambutku sambil melepaskan pelukanku yang menyesakkannya. Kemudian dia melihat kearah mobil di depan rumah " Nak Sasuke, kau masuklah dulu " sapa ibu kepada Sasuke.

"lain kali saja bi, ada yang harus aku urus, aku pamit ya bi" kata Sasuke sebelum pergi, dia sempat menyalami tangan Kaa-san dan mencium pipiku.

"Dasar Sasuke, tidak di Inggris tidak disini selalu saja sibuk" gerutuku.

"tapi kau cinta dengan orang sibuk itu nak" celetuk Kaa-san sambil membawaku kedalam rumah tercinta kami ini.

Aku menelusuri kamar tercintaku, ah kangennya. Sampai akhirnya aku tertidur dan terbangun pagi esoknya. Kegiatanku hari ini hanya dirumah saja. Sasuke juga tak member kabar, aku juga tak menemukan Sasori di rumah, kata Kaa-san dia sudah pindah ke rumah Itachi dengan nada mengejek, dasar Sasori. Aku menghubungi teman-temanku yang ada di Konoha.

To **Hinata, Ten-Ten, Ino-Pig, Temari**

 _Ladies, aku sudah di Konoha, bisa luangkan waktu untuk bertemu denganku, tiga hari aku disini terhitung dari sekarang._

 **Send, pesan terkirim**

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, handphone ku bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk, ternyata mereka kompak membalas pesan singkatku

From **Ino-Pig**

 _Maaf Forehead, aku sedang ada acara pementasan teater 2 hari lagi, aku sibuk latihan, maaf._

From **Hinata**

 _Gomen Sakura-chan aku sedang mengurus turnamen sepakbola, maaf tidak bisa_.

From **Ten-ten**

 _Aku sedang ada acara kampus Sakura, camping mulai besok pagi, maaf._

From **Temari**

 _Aku sedang ada acara keluarga di Suna Sakura._

Ah apa-apaan ini, kenapa mereka semuanya sibuk. Mereka tidak merindukanku sama sekali ? setelah dua tahun tidak bertemu secara langsung. Dasar menyebalkan. Sasuke juga begitu, ntah mengapa tiba-tiba saja sibuk tidak jelas semenjak disini. Huhu.

Hari ini adalah hari keduaku di rumah, dengan kegiatanku yang hanya uring-uringan tidak jelas disini, waktuku tinggal sehari lagi, besok malam aku sudah harus terbang ke Inggris lagi, sementara Sasuke masih sibuk dengan urusannya. Aku bosan sekali, hanya berdiam diri di kamar. Aku melihat handphone ku yang bergetar dan led nya berkedip, langsung saja aku menyambarnya dari atas meja belajarku.

From **My Chicken Prince-Sasuke**

 _Sakura, nanti malam jam 7 aku jemput, temani aku ke acara pertunangan salah satu kerabat_

Dasar Sasuke, dia juga tidak merindukan kekasihnya yang cantik inikah ?

"Sakura, bantu Kaa-san , tolong belikan perlengkapan dapur ke supermarket di depan Kompleks" teriak ibu dari bawah yang menyadarkan kebodohanku barusan.

"iya Kaa-san" aku langsung mengambil cardigan hitamku dan meluncur ke bawah menghampiri Kaa-san.

Setelah tau apa yang akan aku beli, aku pergi berjalan kaki ke depan Kompleks dan membeli keperluan dapur sesuai yang di instruksikan oleh Kaa-san.

Dipertengahan jalan, aku melihat 3 orang anak umur 13 tahunan sedang bermain sepeda, mereka menyapaku dan menyerbuku.

" Sakura-Nee kapan pulang ? aku rindu " ujar anak laki-laki yang memelukku erat sekali, dia salah satu adik sahabatku yaitu Naruto. Anak ini bernama Konohamaru, adik bungsu Naruto, dan dua orang lagi temannya Hanabi dan Meichi. Dulu mereka sering memintaku untuk mengajari mereka mengenai tugas sekolah mereka. Aku sayang mereka, selain mereka adik dari para sahabatku tentu saja karena factor aku anak bungsu dan penyayang anak kecil. Hehehe . langsung saja aku membopong mereka untuk ke rumah. Itung-itung menemaniku.

-SKIP-

Dikamar aku sedang mendengar curhatan para anak kecil ini, mulai dari tugas sekolah, tentang cinta monyet mereka dan tentang hubunganku dengan Sasuke.

"aku tidak suka dengan Sasuke-Ni, selalu saja memonopoli kakak dari kami" kata Hanabi cemberut.

" hei sekarang kan sedang tidak ada kak Sasuke, aku milik kalian" hiburku.

" Siapa bilang kau milik mereka Sakura?" suara baritone sedang menginterupsi dari arah pintu, sontak saja kami menoleh kearah suara itu.

" Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku heran dan penasaran kenapa dia sudah berada disini.

" kau lupa janji denganku malam ini Sakura? Sudah jam setengah 7 malam, bersiaplah. Pakai gaun yang aku bawa ini. Dan kalian bocah-bocah nakal, pulanglah, aku yakin kalian juga punya acara kan?" panjang lebar Sasuke menjelaskan. Mereka beranjak dan pamitan kepadaku. Berlalu melewati Sasuke.

"Dasar bocah-bocah itu" gerutu Sasuke.

" Kenapa masih disini Sasuke ? tunggu saja aku di bawah" ujarku mengusir dia. Dan dia pun berlalu ke bawah menunggu ku.

Setengah jam bersiap siap, aku mengenakan gaun hitam metallic yang dibawakan oleh Sasuke, kontras dengan Tuxedo yang dia pakai tadi,sederhana namun ellegan, pas sekali ditubuhku. Aku mengenakan riasan sederhana juga tidak terlalu mencolok. Setelah selesai aku turun menemui Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap kearahku "Kau tidak percaya kalau aku bisa cantik Sasuke-kun?" godaku.

" Hn" jawaban sederhana dari mulut tipisnya itu seakan aku ingin memakannya.

" Kemana Kaa-san Sasuke? " tanyaku kepada dia.

" Bibi dan paman tadi pergi keluar katanya, ayo kita berangkat, nanti terlambat" ajak Sasuke sambil merangkul lenganku.

Kami seperti pasangan serasi lainnya, di tambah dia yang sangat tampan dengan stelan yang dia pakai itu, wajah dinginnya yang terlihat keren sekali. 15 menit dalam perjalanan menuju tempat pesta membuatku gugup, kami sampai..

"ayo turun Sakura, kita sudah sampai" ujar Sasuke sambil membukakan pintu Lamborghini hitamnya memasuki ruangan yang mewah itu, salah satu aula besar Hotel ternama di kota ini. Ramai sekali, terlihat orang-orang penting dan terkenal disana.

Aku dan Sasuke menikmati pestanya. Anehnya, aku tak melihat pasangan yang bertunangan di acara ini. Banyak sekali wanita-wanita Seksi yang berusaha menarik perhatian Sasuke, tentu saja Sasuke tidak tertarik sama sekali. Aku dan Sasuke berada di dekat counter minuman yang di sediakan, kami mengambil sirup yang ada, kami tidak mau menghancurkan acara dengan meminum minuman beralkohol tentunya. Tiba tiba lampu sorot mengarah kearahku dan Sasuke, membuatku kaget bukan main. Sasuke langsung mengambil suara.

" Sakura, aku tak tau apakah ini terlalu cepat untuk kita, tapi aku ingin kau hanya menjadi milikku — " kata Sasuke terpotong, dia mengeluarkan sebuah cincin manis dari sakunya.

"—maukah kau bertunangan denganku ?" pemuda yang berusia 18 tahun ini baru saja mengutarakan maksudnya, sungguh diluar dugaanku.

" kenapa tidak kau terima saja Sakura-chan?" serempak suara itu mengagetku lagi. Mereka ada disini, mereka yang bilang sibuk tidak bisa bertemu denganku mereka semua disini. Kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku Sasuke.

Air mata haru mengalir di pipiku, aku mencintainya dan tidak ada alasanku untuk menolak pertunangan ini. Aku menangguk menandakan tanda iya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke, setelah itu cincin sederhana itu melekat di jari manisku. Aku langsung memeluk Tunangan sahku ini. Kemudian dia mengecup bibirku di depan semua orang. Aku sungguh bahagia.

" akhirnya anakku bertunangan juga" kini giliran ibu mengambil suara. Aku langsung memeluk ibu.

Banyak ucapan yang datang kepada kami, setelah menerima ucapan dari semua tamu, kami memisahkan diri.

" yang lainnya sillahkan menikmati pesta ini yaaa.." Naruto berteriak kepada tamu yang hadir.

Kami mengambil tempat di ujung ruangan menjarak dari para tamu, kami duduk di meja yang paling besar dengan anggota 12 orang disini, ada Aku dan Sasuke-kun tentunya, Sasori dan Itachi, Ino dan Sai, Naruto dan Hinata, Tenten dengan Neji, Temari dan si pemalas Shikamaru.

" akhirnya kalian mengikat janji juga ya" kata Itachi membuka suara.

" ah akhirnya perjuangan kita tak sia-sia Itachi, harus nya acara ini 3 bulan lagi, karena Imotou ku yang tidak sabaran ini akhirnya di percepat, iya kan Sasuke ?" kini Sasori yang bicara dan menatap ke arah Sasuke.

" Hn " jawabny singkat.

" ini semua rencana Sasuke Sakura" Ino menjelaskan. " Dia tak ingin kau lepas ke tangan adiknya Temari, dia bercerita kepada kami, dan kami membantunya" jelasnya lagi.

" adiknya Temari ? Siapa? " aku tidak mengerti.

" Gaara adalah adik kandungku , Sakura " terang Temari.

" hahaha jadi Sasuke Teme cemburu Sakura, dan mengikat kau agar tidak lepas" lanjut Naruto. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam dan cuek saja.

" Sasuke juga menabung dari uang Saku nya untuk membelikan cincin itu " Kata Shikamaru.

" Kau Sasuke, percuma saja keluargamu Kaya" jawab Itachi yang tak setuju dengan tindakan adik bungsunya.

" Aku hanya ingin membeli cincin itu dengan uangku sendiri Itachi bukan dari merengek kepada ayah ataupun ibu " bela Sasuke. Aku memerah mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan. Sungguh manis sekali.

" Terus kalian tidak benar- benar sibuk ?" tanyaku lagi. " tentu saja tidak" jawab mereka serempak.

" kalau Sasuke sudah meminta kami meluangkan waktu untuk acara semewah ini kenapa kami tidak hadir? Di Inggris boleh saja dia Mahasiswa Oxford yang sederhana, apa kau lupa disini dia yang paling berkuasa selain dia tampan?" kali ini Sai berbicara dengan senyum khasnya itu. Dan yang lain hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

" terus perihal gaun yang hilang Sakura, kau bisa bertanya kepada Aniki mu" kata Sasuke. Langsung saja aku menatap kea rah Baka Anikiku..

" hehehe , Gomen Sakura, aku membawa gaunmu untuk mengukur gaun yang kau pakai sekarang, pas sekali bukan ? tak mungkin kami mengajakmu untuk mengukur gaun pestamu, bisa berantakan nanti" jelasnya tanpa dosa.

" awas saja kalau kau apa-apakan gaun kesayanganku Sasori-Nii" ucapku marah.

" kalian benar-benar pasangan sempurna ya, pasti cantik dan ganteng anak kalian nanti " celetuk ino.

" selain itu pasti jenius sekali, secara kalian kan dulu siswa akselerasi dan kuliah di tempat ternama " lanjut Tenten, kami hanya malu.

" hmm, Sakura hadiah dariku, khusus malam ini aku sudah memesankan untuk kalian para wanita satu kamar hotel disini, kalian bisa bernostalgia dengan cerita-cerita kalian dan kau tidak merengek ketika di Inggris minta bertemu dengan mereka" jelas Sasuke.

" benarkah Sasuke-kun? Terimakasih " ucapku sambil memeluknya.

Beginilah ceritaku ketika aku mendapat liburan sementara ketika di Jepang, kisahku dengan Sasuke-kun akan terus berlanjut. Kami akan meneruskan perjuangan menyelesaikan gelar S1 kami. Sasuke merencanakan melanjutkan S2 nya di MIT dan akan menikahiku. Dasar Uchiha, tidak sabaran sekali.

The End

Maaf Gaje..

Salam Hangat dari Ayumi-chan


End file.
